To provide a vehicle etc. with a solar cell module, it is desirable that the solar cell module has a curved surface corresponding to a three-dimensional shape of a body of the vehicle.
For example, Patent Literature 1 describes a solar cell module mounted on a vehicle such as an automobile which has a curved-surface structure corresponding to a roof shape of the automobile. Patent Literature 1 points out that when a solar cell element is bent beyond a certain radius of curvature, a crack may occur on the solar cell element in consideration of a bending strength of the solar cell element.